ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Departments
There are many, many departments in the PPC, split into Action, Infrastructure and Security. Some of them have divisions. Some have been shut down or merged with others. This is a non-exhaustive (but quite exhausting) list of departments. Any known non-fandom divisions, or divisions with their own heads, are listed with their departments. The list shows the name of the department/division, its abbreviation, the head of department/division, and the flash patch emblem. Following the style of heraldry, adjectives and nouns in the emblem descriptions are capitalized. All emblems are on a field of black unless otherwise specified. Any item with a question mark next to it indicates a suggestion which is not yet official. Action Departments :Name - Abbreviation - Head(s) - Flash Patch * All-Purpose Department - APD - The Foxglove Official - A Rubber Swiss Army Knife * Bad Role-play Department - BRD - The Daffodil - A Black Swift ** Bad Quizzes Division - BQD - The Really Big Monkey Puzzle Tree - A Pencil-in-the-Eye * Department of Angst - DOA - The Aloe Vera - A Pink Balloon-animal Poodle * Department of Bad Parody - DBP - Admiral Pansy - A Headless Rubber Chicken ** Troll Division - TD - Admiral Pansy - The DBP Rubber Chicken surmounted by "T-D" in Bright Red * Department of Bad Slash - DBS - The Queen Anne's Lace - A Three-Eyed Rubber Duck ** Division of Bad Het - DBH - The Gladiolus - An Upside-Down Three-Eyed Rubber Duck ** Division of Mpreg - DMP - The Male Ginkgo - A Mandrake Root * Department of Character Protective Services - DCPS - The Asphodel - A Golden Shield * Department of Floaters - DF/Floaters - The Floating Hyacinth - A Waterlily ** Division of Cool and Unusual Punishment - DCUP - The Sadistic Bladderwrack - A Bladderwrack Frond ** Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species - ESAS - The Strangler Fig - A Star above a Waterlily ** Special Interdepartmental Elven Languages Unit - SIELU - The Poison Ivy - Sindarin Text for Wisdom ** Special Operations Division - SOD - The Bonsai Monkey Puzzle Tree - The DF Patch surmounted by a Fancy Ampersand in Dark Red * Department of Geographical Aberrations - DOGA - The Bonsai Mallorn - A Stylised Flame * Department of Implausible Crossovers - DIC - The Lichen - A Flying Pig * Department of Improbable AUs - DIAU - The Antigravity Apple - A Rubin Vase * Department of Improbabilities - DI - The Reannual - A Dead Parakeet on its Back * Department of Mary Sues - DMS - The Sunflower Official - A Potted Cactus ** Division of Multiple Offenses - DMO - The Cattail - A Dish with a Spoon in it * Department of Misplaced Flora and Fauna - DMFF - The Waterlily Commander - An Urple Sheep * Department of Out of Character Hobbits - DOOCH - The Authoritative Elanor - ??? * Department of Plagiarism - DP - The Venus Fly Trap - ??? * Department of Redundancy Department - DRD - The Coriander - A White Staff bearing the Note E * Department of Technical Errors - DTE - The Uncommon Comma - A Red Pen ** Grammar Division - DTE(g) - Grammer - ??? ** Linguistics Division - DTE(l) - Barbosa - ??? * Department of Temporal Offenses - DTO - The Toffee Tree - A Battered Alarm Clock with the Springs sticking out ** Historical Inaccuracies Division - HID - The Strawflower - ??? ** Timeline Distortions Division - TDD - ??? - ??? * Department of WhatThe - DW - The Snowthorn - A Stylised Mountain with Red Peak * Despatch - N/A - The Hydrangea - A Lightning Bolt * Disturbing Acts of Violence Department - DAVD - The Big Thorn - ??? ** DAVD Intelligence - DAVD(i) - The Elder Evil Tree - ??? ** DAVD Medical - DAVD(m) The Spirit Tree - ??? * Repetitive Department of Repetition - RDR - The Cilantro - A White Staff bearing the Note F-flat Infrastructure Departments :Name - Abbreviation - Head(s) - Flash Patch * Department of Analytical Science - DAS - The Thistle and the Flowering Leek - A Watermelon Burdened Ant ** Alternate and Wrecked Archaeology Younit - DAS-AWAY - The Thistle - A Weaver Ant ** Division of Applied-and-theoretical Multiversal Physics - DAS-DAMP - The Flowering Leek - A Ghost Ant ** Division Entirely Full of Stars(E) - DAS-DEFUSE - The Flowering Leek - A Flying Ant ** Division of Irrational Geology - DAS-DIG - The Flowering Leek - A Desert Ant ** Materials Assessment Division - DAS-MAD - The Flowering Leek - An Army Ant ** Squishy Experiments and Evidence Division - DAS-SQUEE - The Thistle - A Leafcutter Ant ** Suvian and Wraith Experiments and Research - DAS-SWEAR - The Thistle - A Honeypot Ant ** Volatile Organics/Inorganics Division - DAS-VOID - The Flowering Leek - A Fire Ant * Department of Dead Author Electricity Generation - DoDAEG - The Slaver Sunflower - On Silver, an Inverted Tombstone * Department of Fictional Psychology - FicPsych - The Kudzu Vine and Doctor Freedenberg - On White, Five Exclamation Marks * Department of Finance - DoF - The Clover - An Evermind Flower * Department of Intelligence - DoI - The Sub Rosa - A Purple Sage Frond * Department of Operations - DO - The Nightshade - A Quail ** Building Maintenance - BM - ??? - The Operations Quail surmounted by a Claw Hammer with a Red Handle ** Cafeteria services - N/A - ??? - An Orange Pore Fungus ** Janitorial Division - N/A - The Onion Grass - The Operations Quail surmounted by a Flaming Broomstick ** The Nursery - N/A - ??? - ??? * Department of Personnel - DoP - The Marquis de Sod - A Flaming Stick Figure wearing a Bowler Hat ** PPC Archives - N/A - ??? - ??? ** Agent Training - N/A - ??? - ??? * Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology - DoSAT - Hornbeam the Ironwood - A Smoking Swivel Chair ** A/V Division - A/V - The Rose of Sharon - The DoSAT Chair surmounted by "AV" in Red ** Testing & Applications Division - T&A - The Fireweed - A Stylized Explosion ** Biotic Materials Division - BMD - ??? - ??? * Legal Department - LD/Legal - The Fern - The Legal Chao ** Arbitrary Censorship Division - LD© - ??? - ??? ** Canon Laws Division - LD(l) - ??? - ??? ** Cosmic Irony Division - LD(i) - ??? - ??? ** Physics Division - LD(p) - ??? - ??? ** Trans-Normal Accountancy Division - LD(a) - ??? - ??? * Medical Department - Medical - Doctor Fitzgerald - A Green Armband ** Medical Research Division - MRD - The Echinacea - A Brown Guinea Pig ** Emergency Division - ED - ??? - ??? ** Veterinary Ward - VW - ??? - ??? * Postal Department - PD/Postal - Otik Horak - A Smoking Parcel ** Non-Propaganda Communications Division - NPCD - The Shallot - A Tea Stain Security Departments :Name - Abbreviation - Head(s) - Flash Patch * Department of External Security - DES - Captain Dandy - An Ivy-Coated White Fence * Department of Internal Affairs - DIA - The Tiger Lily - None Defunct Departments :Name - Abbreviation - Head(s) - Flash Patch ::Reason for discontinuation. * Admin Department - Admin - The Marquis de Sod - ??? ** Functions split off to form the various Infrastructure Departments; eventually renamed the Department of Personnel. * Audio/Visual Department - A/V - The Rose of Sharon - ??? ** Reassigned as a division of DoSAT. * Department for Elf Protection - DEP - Audrey the Ninth - An Alfirin Flower ** Merged with the Department of Character Protective Services. * Department of Action - Action - Captain Dandy, later the Poppy - ??? ** Broken apart into the DIC, DMS, and DBS. * Department of Author Correction - DAC - ??? - ??? ** This department, known to be briefly active in 2004, punished authors for causing major disasters with their writing."The Real World" by Evil Bob, Jun 30, 2004 It was shut down for violating the spirit of the PPC and being icky. * Department of Author Correspondence - DAC - The Saffron Crocus - An Elm Tree ** Closed down with the retirement of the final agent. * Department of Clichéd Humor - DCH - The (not-yet-sadistic) Bladderwrack - Among others: White Text saying "Badge Here"; White Text saying "404 Error, Badge Not Found"; Very Small White Text saying "I joined the Protectors of the Plot Continuum and all I got was this lousy flash patch." ** Shut down in 1998, because within half a year every one of its agents was driven irretrievably insane."Ephemerals" by Huinesoron, May 1, 2014 * Department of Culture - DOC - Madame Orchid - ??? ** Merged with the DMS, Phantom of the Opera Division. * Department of Emergencies - DE - The Firethorn - A Red Bell ** Merged with the Special Sue Unit to become the Special Operations Division of Floaters. * Department of Exploration - Exploration - Captain Dandy - ??? ** Restructured as the Department of Action. * Department of Godplayers - DOG - The Catnip - A Cat's Head ** Merged with the DMS. * Department of Health and Safety - DHS - ??? - ??? ** Short-lived, apparently responsible for the blue doorway visual of PPC portals. Shut down after 'that unfortunate incident with the bees'."Origins: Chapter 7" by Huinesoron * Department of Infrastructure - Infrastructure - Hornbeam - ??? ** Broken up into numerous Infrastructure departments. * Department of Internal Operations - DIO - The Elm - A Cactus, being Stabbed by a Knife ** Shut down for being too dangerous after an agent of theirs went on a rampage. * Department of Internal Security - DIS - The Bracket Fungus - On a Silver Sash, a Crouching Black Cat (also a shoulder badge) ** Shut down for trying to destroy the PPC. * Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research - DMSE&R - The Thistle - A Test Tube holding a Smoking Green Liquid ** Merged with the Division of Applied-and-theoretical Multiversal Physics to form the Department of Analytical Science in 2017. * Department of Multiple Offenses - DMO - The Cattail - A Dish with a Spoon in it ** Shut down for lack of purpose. A division of the same name was opened in the DMS. * Department of Psychological Services - DPS - The Geranium(?) - ??? ** Merged with FicPsych. * Department of Public Relations - PR - ??? - ??? ** Active circa 2004, this department was responsible for keeping the PPC a secret and mitigating damages in the Real World, and its only known agents were Lavarna and Luvenia."The Real World" by Evil Bob, Jun 30, 2004 It was most likely absorbed by the DIO at some point. * Department of Rampant Sexism - DRS - The Shrinking Violet - A Broken Heart ** Shut down in 2003 due to the need for agents in the DMS and DBS in the wake of the LotR and HP badfic explosions. * Department of Stereotype - DS - ??? - ??? ** Shut down due to lack of purpose. * Department of Wilful Ignorance - DUI - The Ivy - A Sadistic Bow-Tie ** Shut down in 2009 due to unreliable technology and consistent mission failures, culminating in Hogwarts nearly being annihilated by a magical nuclear bomb. * Real People Fic Department - RPFD - ??? - ??? ** Presumed merged with the DCPS. Its only known agent was Dee. * Special Sue Unit - SSU - ??? - ??? ** Merged with the Department of Emergencies to become the Special Operations Division of Floaters. * Wrecked Music Department - WMD - The Inverted Cactus - A Fibonacci Spiral ** Shut down in 2003 due to the need for agents on LotR and HP duty. References Category:Lists Category:Flowers Category:PPC HQ Locations Category:Action Departments Category:Infrastructure Departments Category:Security Departments Category:Defunct Departments